


Glory Day

by Voyan



Category: Mismatch - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Free Use, Glory Hole, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Partners, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan
Summary: Janyce has been making a pretty penny fucking a few monstrous folks through her apartment's front door. Now her roommate and girlfriend Ririn... might want a turn herself.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Glory Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ririn and the Mismatch Setting this fiction takes place in belong to Annie over at https://twitter.com/puptini !

“So.” 

Ririn wriggled in place, the foam padding of their at-home gloryhole hugging her waist comfortably. Below her the cushioned bench was comfortable, her modest chest meaning no adjustments were particularly needed. Her singular eye swiveled over to evaluate her roommate and girlfriend, Janyce, sitting comfortably on the couch beside the door to their apartment.  
  
“Is it… uh. Always this chilly?”  
  
“Yeeeeeup.” Jan replies with a little smirk, clearly amused at her lover’s modest discomfort.

The stairwell their door led out to was beautifully hidden from the gaze of most of the public, but quite unfortunately poised to be just in the middle of the apartment buildings AC flow.  
  
“Don’ worry sugarplum!~ It gets a lot warmer once the train starts rollin’~” The nympho tapped a few times on her phone, grinning. “Speaking of, we got a bite! Hung boy, looks like he’s got barbs. Aaaaalways a fun time.”  
  
That sentence only came with a light eye-roll and a measured splash of sarcasm. Barbs _were_ fun, but it was a good thing they were doing one of those first. Tended to be absolute hell if you were already four dickings tender, Jan found out one unfortunate afternoon when she took her spot in this very same glory hole. Honestly, this one looked downright pleasant! But when Ririn very pointedly didn’t respond to that, putting on airs of absolute detachment, she figured a little consoling was needed.  
  
“Ya probably will barely feel em, he’s like… inch? An’ some change? Thick. Like eight inches too. Smaller than ol’ faithful!”  
  
The colloquialism for the cock Ririn used to plunder her ass the most seemed to put things into context, a subtle tension in her shoulders sinking as the blue-bunned brat found her voice again.  
  
“Really? That’s hardly a challenge. I thought we were going to push me to my limits, Janyce.”  
  
Theeeere we were. Good, snarky Riri.  
  
“Y’ever heard of warming up, you incorrigible buttslut?” 

Not prepared for such a scathing blow, it’s all Ririn can muster to turn two shades redder and jab her tongue out at her girlfriend, leaving the plant girl giggling maniacally in her seat. To silence the protests, Jan offers a peck on her lips. Conversation got a little more muted from there, until a pair of teal eyes lit up.  
  
“Oh, oh! He’s heeeeeeere!~”  
  
A few taps at her phone later, and in barely two minutes Ririn squeaked, firm palms moving over her fully exposed asscheeks and reminding her exactly what was about to go down. Before she could voice a complaint or concern, Jan had already taken her hand. Shown her that warm, comfortable smile. Calmed her nerves in the span of a few moments just in time for them to spike again with the introduction of cold lubricant to her stained arsehole. 

With a single smooth digit he slid around her pliant pucker, testing the tension and twitching of her blackened backside experimentally. Finding it to be plenty loose, he’d quickly slather something out of sight and press it to her entrance. It relented easily, Ririn’s brow furrowing as the sensation hit her. Entirely familiar, yet wholly alien. 

Something about her position. The only register that another living creature was even there being the firmness of a cock who’s barbs scraped gently against her innards and a pair of hands spreading her cheeks to facilitate it. Even if she glanced back, all she saw was door! But hips soon enough nestled against her own, filling her gently in that carnally satisfactory way. A moment taken, some monstrous prebreed no doubt allowed to ooze into her canal, before he was off to the fucking races. The strangeness only amplified as the thrusts grew hard enough to coax little gasps, muted squeaks of delight and delirium from the typically stoic lass. It was so- so exhilarating! A stranger, whose face she’d never recognize, fucked her with the same passion as a dedicated lover- or would it be more accurate to describe her as an onahole? The thought split her mind and forced a sharp moan out of her, forcing a quirked brow out of Janyce when it came.  
  
Unable to look her girlfriend in the eyes while those thoughts hit, her forehead hit the padded front of the bench as her “lover” pounded into her- oh no that made the onahole thing worse!!! The moans ramped up, Jan’s hand squeezing hers a little more tightly. Somehow the gentle affection didn’t counteract the free use fantasy, only intermeshing with it to make her chest thunder with something new and equally perverse. Despite it all, she didn’t manage to cum before her new friend bottomed out, roping a serviceable load of spunk into her guts with warm blooms of pleasure. Maybe a little less than she was hoping a monsterborn shot, but she had others to make up for it. He definitely pulled out and left her feeling raw, the repeated strokes of his feline barbs making every nerve stand at attention, highly sensitized by the unique-

  
…

“Janyce.” 

“Oh, he rated you a four and a half! Solid, though I disagree.” 

Jan winks with that one, but the cute gesture doesn’t remove the growing suspicion from Ririn’s squint. 

“Did you pick a feline specifically so I’d be more sensitive from the start?”  
  
To that, Jan just smiles, leans over, and pecks her girlfriend on the lips again. 

“Wanna do somethin knotty, or somethin thick next? We got our pick ‘a the litta~”  
  
The squint narrowed even further, Ririn quick to come to terms with the fact that it wasn’t a fight she could dream of having. Really, not even one she wanted to have. It was kind of ingenious. Leave it to her horndog partner in crime to be a gloryhole savant. 

“Ghhhh. Knotted, fine.”  
  
Giving a knowing glance, Jan quirked a brow.  
  
“A knot on the lower end? So they can pop it in an’ out?”  
  
“ _Hhhhh. Yes, Janyce!_ ” 

“Aye aye!~” 

Silence reigned as Ririn pointedly focused on the TV in front of them, watching whatever Gedrosan cartoon she’d managed to find to serve as visual popcorn. Nothing either of them cared about, just set loud enough that people couldn’t eavesdrop through the door. In that space without conversation, Ririn murmured and squirmed, ass still tender even as the spunk started to cool. 

Thankfully, it didn’t get to get cold before coarse fingers slathered themselves in the spilled seed, hooking up on her sphincter and yanking up so sharply Ririn fucking yowled like a struck cat.  
  
“GENTLE!” The voice howled loud enough to get through the door, though it hardly seemed to affect the molestor.  
  
“Janyce, is this your fucking guy?”  
  
“Yep! An’ remember, sugarplum, free use!~”  
  
Venom lanced from Ririn’s expression, interrupted by a brief crossing of her eyes. Oh fuck, he just stuck it in, was she still that slick? A total lack of pain as the hefty pillar riled her nerves alive again informed her that yes, she was. Right up until her ring strained gently around the knot she’d all but demanded. It felt a bit small compared to the shaft, but that wasn’t saying a lot when said shaft was so gorgeously t h i c k~ 

The thrusts came in slower than her last partner, taking their sweet time in exploring Ririn’s tunnel, taking especially slow strokes to strain that lump of flesh against her backside. It slid in and was dragged back out with barely any resistance, hybridizing a nice, deep dicking with the glorious ache. Soon enough, she was rewarded with the spike of sensation her prior partner left her without, the sharp throb in her gut as her unused hole clenched and spasmed, muscular echoes making her asshole grip just that much tighter. 

With her itch scratched, she rode her afterglow all the way till her next partner slammed to the base, knot inflating to its final size as yet another bloom of heat caressed her intestines. Just to add a blissful cherry on top, she even got to groan out with primal satisfaction as he dragged that plus sized seed-packer out of her hole with an agonizing pace. It popped out, warmth drooling over her pussy tape as she no doubt made a mess on the towel they laid out. 

From there, conversation and cocks blended into a delicious miasma of queer intimacy. About 15 minutes apart, Jan kept the suitors coming as she got a front row to watching her girlfriend’s face twist and contort with the blisses of orgasms interspersed with the brief moments between. Ranging from some kind of equine affair that reignited her nerves by stretching and scraping the tender walls, to a few cozy basic bitches. Nothing to write home about, but hit _just_ enough of the right spots to help her along to her second, third, and even fourth orgasms. 

The quality of cum varied just as wildly, some of her partners delivering absolutely pathetic loads, while one of those human cocks shocked her, pouring out enough spunk that she could feel her gut swell just slightly. Thank goodness they pulled out after that, letting rolling waves of wasted jizz splatter into a bucket they’d gotten set up specifically to avoid ruining the floor. It needed to be swapped out halfway through, but that wasn’t a huge issue. 

All the while, Jan was fully entertaining herself as the suitors played around, nimble little fingers dancing over her own pearl, occasionally dipping into her slit to squelch and stroke her internals whenever Ririn’s expressions got… _particularly_ spicy. It took Ririn a terribly long time to actually notice that, eyes sliding over to admire her girlfriend as she came down from her own fourth-

Her girlfriend, looking fuzzy eyed down at her as her phone laid facedown on the couch arm

“Heeeey.” 

Jan blinked, squeaking as she appeared to be a kid caught with her hand in the coochie jar.  
  
“Hey sweetie! S-sorry, lemme find the next one.”  
  
“Yeah, and when you’re done with that, come here.” Ririn forced herself to prop up on one arm, the other hand patting the jutted out end of the bench. They’d extended the bench beyond the length either of them needed for- well, for exactly this reason. With a surprisingly shy giggle, Jan hurriedly tapped at her phone a few times, the device still in hand as she stood her naked ass up and took a few small steps over to the chosen spot. A tacky little ‘pap’ came alongside her tush planting on the soft surface of the seat, Ririn’s eye going wide as she stared at every visible surface of her girlfriend’s thighs, slicked and sheened with arousal.  
  
“Holy shit, how long have you been-”  
  
“Listen, I uh.” Jan swallowed, giggling. “May have been planning on riding your face, if you didn’t notice.” 

Ririn’s gaze flit up, a coy smile curling at her lips while they awaited the next customer.

“Let’s let this one be the last, okay? I’m getting a little sore, and I’ve got something I’d rather focus on.”  
  
“If you can…” Jan’s lips form their own smirk, hips nudging forward gently.  
  
Not quite sure where that goad was going, Ririn decided to just… focus. Nestle her cheeks between the slender thighs surrounding her, gently glom her lips to the sweet pearl her girlfriend had been so tragically handling all by herself. In no rush, she just caressed the bead with her lips, cheeks going slightly concave with a few teasing suckles that earned fully justified coos of aroused excitement. Sounds that transitioned smoothly to low sighs when Ririn’s tongue slithered between soaked folds, coaxing the flavor of her love out of the petals. 

If she had to be honest, she much preferred this taste to Janyce’s cum. Earthy, musky but crisp, complimented by the slightest doses of sweetness. Kind of like a mineral rosewater? Whatever, it tasted good! Good enough to sweep her tongue deeper, collecting the fluids leaking from her lover’s labia, lovingly lavishing her darling’s labia. So enthralled with goading the tongue deeper that she barely noticed the hand on her ass. Just their finisher, business as usual. When a cock slid in, it wasn’t even that bad! Hints of ridges, decent girth. 

Then the second cock came in, joining after a few strokes. Ririn’s eye went fucking **wide** , voices of protest silenced as Jan’s hand clapped on the back of her head, forcing her against the slit she was so busy loving just seconds before. Oh, fuck. Both of them ground against eachother, side by side and thickening gently to strain her asshole wider than she’d suffered at any point, even from the knotty ones! The first moment of being hilted in nearly broke her, fished from the edge by her girlfriend’s absolutely lecherous chuckle.

No.

No!!! She would not be beaten- oh by the gods in their heavens they were thrusting back there. 

Focus became the greatest struggle, face gone red as beets and eyes watering at the sudden pressure bearing down on her groin. The first orgasm came shamefully quick, warbling moans muffled on her girlfriend’s muff before she could even begin to work on moving her body again. Precision was not going to happen, so instead Ririn just lashed the sweet fuck out. Sweeping her tongue near-violently against her lover, broad strokes of the muscle bashing against her clit haphazardly as the frazzled woman worked more like a frenzied animal than an expert slit smoocher. 

For what it was worth, Janyce _was_ moaning quite keenly, all smiles and moans while she jostled her hips forward, smearing fluids across her girlfriend’s pretty red face! But Ririn was hardly paying attention to that, her focus shifted on the cocks that seemed to re-establish the parameters of her searing hot asshole each time they slammed down. There was absolutely no fucking mercy here, orgasm six plus hitting her almost in rolling waves. The pussy tape had absolutely fallen off by now, she could feel the cool air as she squirted openly against the bench, but their customer at least seemed to be courteous in that regard. Or such a degenerate that they preferred double anal. 

Thankfully, Jan’s climax came first, Ririn breathlessly gasping and falling limp while her girlfriend squirted all across her visage, tongue giving up the ghost as soon as it possibly could. The cocks behind her didn’t stop for another minute, or maybe another hour? Whatever it was, the twins inevitably held out for their final thrust inward, jetting fucking **torrents** of spunk out of the dual cockheads, her hips instincually lifting as the trapped seed began bloating her cum-coated intestines nigh immediately! They practically pissed the stuff, fear almost striking Ririn when- it stopped. 

In what had to be the shortest climax of the night, the dicks just… stopped cumming? It was surreal, even in her addled state she knew it wasn’t as long as usual. Someone who came hard, came quick, and got out? They were certainly getting out, the waterfall gliding past her cunt while she started to regulate her breathing. She became conscious of Janyce’s hand gently caressing her hair, a gesture she’d use to excuse herself leaning into one of her thighs, taking a respite there. 

They’d have to clean up, eventually. But right now, Ririn could enjoy the post coital bliss, the reek of her lover surrounding her like a gentle fog while her lower half twinged with gorgeous ache. 

“Thank you.” Ririn managed.  
  
“Yer welcome~” Jan hummed, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more of my content, feel free to check my links out at: https://voyaneer.carrd.co/


End file.
